


Верх совершенства

by Dilami



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, PWP, Нарциссизм, Ночнушка!, кроссдрессинг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilami/pseuds/Dilami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольфрам очень нравится себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Верх совершенства

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTFC-2013.

Возможно, в этом была виновата драгоценная матушка, сверх всякой меры любившая сына-ангелочка, постоянно подчёркивающая поразительное сходство их внешности и частенько одевавшая его в милые девичьи платьица.  


Возможно, это было дурное влияние Йозака. Впечатляющие мускулы рыжей горничной запомнились ему с детства, а кое-что, мелькнувшее под чересчур короткой юбкой, когда девица прошла мимо задравшего голову ребёнка, и вовсе намертво врезалось в память.  


Возможно, Вольфрам просто по природе своей был испорчен.  


Он стоял в своей спальне у ростового зеркала и с удовольствием изучал собственное отражение. Мягкие черты, золотые волосы, пушистыми локонами обрамляющие лицо, сияющие зелёные глаза. Изящные кисти рук и тонкие запястья, которые не испортили даже ежедневные упражнения с мечом. Узкая талия, длинные ноги.  


Вольфрам медленно, со вкусом облизнул губы, осторожно погладил себя раскрытой ладонью по бедру. Едва касаясь обвёл выступающую косточку, скользнул подушечками пальцев по животу, ощущая шелковистую гладкость кожи. Чуть сильнее, ногтями, царапнул нежную кожу под завитками волос в паху. Обхватил одной ладонью наливающийся член, другой легонько сжал яички.  


Несколько минут лёгких поглаживаний добавили румянца бледным щекам и нетерпения взгляду.  


Вольфраму нравилось его тело как оно есть, но было кое-что, что делало его ещё более желанным. Он отошёл к кровати и поднял с неё ворох мягкой ткани, осторожно расправляя его в руках. Прижав одеяние к плечам, Вольфрам стремительно развернулся обратно к зеркалу.  


В полумраке спальни стороннему наблюдателю могло показаться, что очаровательная девушка примеряет со вкусом сшитое и отделанное платье.  


Вольфрам улыбнулся своему отражению и проворно облачился в ночную рубашку, пошитую из шёлка его любимого нежно-розового цвета. Ткань мягко скользнула по разгорячённой коже, охладила её на несколько мгновений. Завышенная талия, объёмные складки на бёдрах и воланы на груди скрадывали мальчишескую фигуру. Вольфрам достал ленту из того же розового шёлка, завязал под подбородком пышный бант, скрывая последний намёк на свой истинный пол, и снова взглянул на себя.  


Искусанные в нетерпении губы вызывающе алели. Вольфрам улыбнулся отражению и тут же со стоном опустился на пол, вжимая ладонь между ног, где по ткани расплывалось влажное пятно.


End file.
